The Variable
| num_temp = 5 | ep_num = 14 | españa = La variable | latinoamerica = La variable | emision = 29 de abril de 2009 | duracion = 43:09 | flashback = Daniel | escritor = Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | director = Paul Edwards | invitados = Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert Alan Dale es Charles Widmore Alice Evans es Eloise Hawking (40 años) Sarah Farooqui es Theresa Spencer Patrick Fischler es Phil Fionnula Flanagan es Eloise Hawking Eric Lange es Stuart Radzinsky Sonya Walger es Penelope Widmore | costars = Spencer Allyn es joven Daniel Brad Berryhill es Eric Todd Coolidge es paramédico Marvin DeFreitas es Charlie Hume Michael Dempsey es Tony Ariston Green es constructor Maya Henssens es joven Charlotte Wendy Pearson es doctora de urgencias Peggy Anne Siegmund es Caroline Jennifer Sojot es enfermera de urgencias | noacreditado = François Chau - Pierre Chang }} es el decimocuarto episodio de la quinta temporada de Lost y número 100 de toda la serie, que fue emitido originalmente el miércoles 29 de abril de 2009 en Estados Unidos. Daniel Faraday intenta cambiar el pasado revelando la verdad. Argumento Anteriormente en Lost * Daniel busca a Desmond en la escotilla. Le dice que vaya a la Universidad de Oxford a buscar a su madre. Antes de decir su nombre, ocurre un cambio temporal. * Ben le pregunta a Eloise Hawking qué ocurrirá si no logra que todos vuelvan a la isla. Ella responde: «Entonces que Dios nos ayude». * Antes de volver a la isla, Ben llama por teléfono a Charles Widmore para decirle que matará a su hija Penny. Antes de llegar al muelle, Desmond le pregunta que hace ahí, pero Ben le dispara. Flashback Un joven Daniel Faraday está tocando el piano en su casa. Su madre, Eloise Hawking, aparece de repente en la entrada, mirándolo tocar. Daniel le pregunta su opinión sobre la música que está escuchando, y ella le dice que es hermosa. Sin embargo, ella le reprende por perder su tiempo con tales frivolidades como la música. Afirma que tiene una mente científica prodigiosa y que debe dedicarse totalmente a la ciencia. Afirma que es su trabajo mantenerlo en ese camino, y que no hay tiempo para las diversiones. Daniel afirma que puede hacer las dos cosas, pero ella no está de acuerdo, y cierra el piano. Varios años después, Daniel se está graduando de un programa doctoral a Oxford. Mientras sale de la universidad con Theresa Spencer, se encuentran con Eloise, quien pide que Daniel almuerce solo con ella. Theresa accede a pesar de las protestas de Daniel, dejando a Daniel y Eloise que van a un restaurante de curry. Daniel se siente herido por la grosería de Eloise hacia Theresa, porque ésta es su novia. Eloise le dice que no tiene tiempo para las mujeres, y que debe centrar totalmente en su trabajo. Daniel menciona que es el doctor más joven que se ha graduado de Oxford, y que recibió una beca de Charles Widmore. Eloise transige, pidiéndole perdón a Daniel y diciéndole que ella no está allí para discutir con él. Se levanta para marcharse, no sin antes darle un regalo envuelto. Después de que su madre abandone el restaurante, Daniel lo abre. Es un diario con forro de cuero. En 2004, Daniel está mirando un reportaje en las noticias acerca del Christiane I donde hablan sobre el descubrimiento de los restos del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Empieza a llorar por ello, y cuando su cuidadora le pregunta por qué está llorando, responde que no lo sabe. Pronto recibe un visitante: Charles Widmore. Los dos hablan de la beca de Charles, la investigación próxima y el despido de Daniel de Oxford. Daniel menciona entonces que él "lo" probó en sí mismo antes de Theresa, lamentándose del estado en que quedó esta última. Widmore se da cuenta que Daniel está llorando y le pregunta si ha dicho algo que lo disgustara. Daniel responde que es por la noticia de los restos del vuelo "815" y que no sabe por qué le conmueve tanto, aparte de por ser una noticia triste de por sí. Widmore responde que no están muertos, porque el mismo falsificó los restos. Se siente seguro confensandole esto porque, debido a sus problemas de memoria que tiene, Daniel olvidará este encuentro completamente. Widmore le ofrece a Daniel un empleo de trabajar en el Kahana e ir a la Isla, lo que afirma que curará los problemas mentales de Daniel, ya que la Isla tiene unos poderes increibles. Cuando Daniel hace un comentario acerca de qué conoce a su madre Eloise, Widmore asegura que él y Eloise son "viejos amigos". Poco tiempo después, Daniel otra vez está tocando el piano cuando es visitado por Eloise. Ella pregunta si a Daniel se le ha ofrecido un trabajo, lo que él afirma, pero dice que es incapaz de hacer el trabajo debido a su pérdida de memoria. Eloise eventualmente persuade a Daniel, sin embargo, diciéndole que ir a la Isla la hará sentirse orgullosa de él. Convencido por las palabras de su madre, él decide realizar el encargo de Widmore. En la isla (1977) hace frente a Jack por su regreso.]] Daniel llega a la Isla a bordo del submarino Galaga, y lo saluda Miles. Daniel le dice a Miles que ha vuelto debido a su descubrimiento en Ann Arbor de una foto de los reclutas nuevos que muestra que Jack, Kate, y Hurley han vuelto a la Isla. Pide que le lleve a la casa de Jack. Miles accede. Una vez que llega a la casa de Jack, Daniel desesperadamente le pregunta cómo volvió a la Isla. Jack menciona que tenía que tomar un avión determinado, y explica que la madre de Daniel, Eloise Hawking, le convenció para subir a ese avión. Daniel pregunta a Jack si Eloise habló del destino, a lo que Jack responde afirmativamente. Daniel dice a Jack que su madre no tenía razón, y que Jack no debe estar allí, ni en la Isla ni en la Iniciativa Dharma en 1977. le mantienen cautivo en el guardarropa de Sawyer.]] Miles accede a la solicitud de Daniel para que lo lleve a la la Orquídea donde tiene que hacer "un recado", dejando con la curiosidad a Jack. Jack llama a la puerta de Saywer para informarle que Daniel ha vuelto y ha ido con rumbo a la Orquídea. Sawyer responde que está demasiado ocupado para ayudar, pero Juliet le convence para explicarle lo que ha ocurrido - Phil, está atado en el guardarropa, porque tenía en su poder la cinta de vigilancia que incrimina a Sawyer y Kate en la huida de Ben al campamento de los Hostiles. intenta avisar a Chang sobre el incidente que se acerca.]] Daniel y Miles llegan a la estación Orquídea en el mismo momento que también lo hace Pierre Chang. Tras dejar a Miles en el vehículo, Daniel sigue a Chang y Eric dentro de la Estación y oye la discusión de Chang con Tony, el capataz, respecto al peligro de perforar más profundamente en la roca (y potencialmente liberar la energía peligrosa). Mientras está escuchando, Jason pasa a su lado y le dice que necesita ponerse un casco. Daniel se dirige hacia donde está esa roca (chocando con un impaciente Chang, que se marcha) y tiene un intercambio breve con Tony, que se muestra muy escéptico ante las teorías de Chang sobre el espacio y el tiempo. Daniel entonces se acerca a Chang, quien recuerda perfectamente que Daniel llegó a la Isla con LaFleur. Daniel explica que es necesario empezar a evacuar la Isla, ya que la energía electromagnética liberada por el trabajo de construcción de Dharma va a causar graves daños. Cuando Chang responde escépticamente e insiste en que la energía ha sido contenida, entran en el ascensor de la Orquídea para dirigirse a la superficie y Daniel explica que dentro de seis horas, un accidente catastrófico ocurrirá en la estación Cisne. Chang exige saber cómo Daniel se considera habilitado para hacer tal predicción, y Daniel revela que ha llegado "desde el futuro." Daniel sigue a Chang fuera de la Orquídea, donde Chang lo acusa de "estar diviertiéndose" a su costa suya con su comentario sobre su viaje a través del tiempo. Daniel le enseña notas de su diario como evidencia de que habla en serio pero es interrumpido por Miles. Daniel sorprende a los dos revelando que Miles es el hijo de Chang; Miles niega esto. Chang dice a Daniel, "por favor manténte lejos de mí" y se va en su furgoneta Dharma. y Daniel intentan idear un plan.]] Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, y Hurley se reúnen en la casa de Sawyer y Juliet para debatir y encontrar una solución a todo lo que está ocurriendo. Según Sawyer, tienen que irse de la Isla en el submarino antes de que les pillen, o ir a la playa para "empezar desde cero". Jin se niega a irse siempre que haya una posibilidad de que se vuelve a reunir con Sun, y Hurley le apoya también en la decisión de quedarse. Antes de poder continuar la conversación, son interrumpidos por la llegada de Miles y Daniel. Daniel pregunta dónde puede encontrar a los Hostiles y explica que su madre está entre ellos, y además, hablar con ella es la única esperanza para volver a donde deben estar. Sawyer se niega a ayudar a Daniel, pero Jack solicita a Kate su ayuda para llevar a Daniel hasta el campamento de los Hostiles. Juliet, tras ponerse celosa al ver que Sawyer no quiere que lo haga y porque le vuelve a llamar por el apodo de "pecas", le da el código (141717) para la barrera sónica y afirma que deben ayudar a Daniel asegurando que «todo se nos ha acabado aquí, de todos modos». Sawyer dice que Jack está cometiendo un error y que él, Jin, Hurley, y Juliet los encontrarán en la playa cuando su plan inevitablemente falle. revela a Charlotte lo que sucederá.]] De camino por los jardines de los Barracones, Kate y Jack hablan sobre cómo obtener armas, y Daniel dice que sigan sin él y que los alcanzará. Entonces Daniel se acerca a una pequeña Charlotte, que está en un columpio. La niña le dice a Daniel que no le dejan comer chocolate antes de cenar, y se guarda la tableta de chocolate que lleva en su mano mientras Daniel le asegura que no dirá nada. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le dice a Charlotte que ella y su madre tienen que irse de la Isla con el Dr. Chang; explica que ha intentado evitar decirle esto porque no creía poder "cambiar las cosas", pero espera que quizás pueda hacerlo. apunta con su pistola a Jack y Faraday.]] Mientras Jack, Kate, y Daniel cogen armas en un almacén repleto de ellas, cuando son interrumpidos por Radzinsky y dos otros trabajadores de Dharma. Cuando Radzinsky ve sus armas, acusa a Daniel de mentir sobre las intenciones del grupo, y se inicia un tiroteo cuando Daniel trata de huir. Daniel recibe un rasguño a causa de una bala y Radzinsky acaba con un tiro en el brazo. Mientras Jack, Kate, y Daniel corren hacia una furgoneta, Jack abre fuego sobre un tanque de combustible, causando un estallido tremendo. Se escapan a través del humo levantado, y Radzinsky grita que alguien "toque la alarma". Al llegar a la barrera sónica, Jack cura la herida al cuello de Daniel mientras Kate introduce el código que le ha dado Juliet. Daniel recuerda a Jack que 1977 ahora es "su presente", y por consecuencia, deben recordar que todavía existe el riesgo de que pueden acabar heridos o muertos, puesto que ellos a pesar de estar en el pasado, están viviendo su tiempo real, su presente. La herida que Daniel se acaba de hacer no la tenía cuando llegó a la Isla años después. Mientras tanto, Juliet y Sawyer hacen las maletas para ir para la playa cuando son interrumpidos por la alarma. Radzinsky y sus ayudantes entran en la casa de Sawyer y le informan sobre la situación, pero pronto descubren a Phil atado y amordazado. Radzinsky obliga a Sawyer y Juliet a rendirse a punta de pistola. explica a Jack y Kate el concepto de una "variable".]] Cuando Jack, Daniel, y Kate se paran a un arroyo para descansar, Jack pide que Daniel les explique sus intenciones. Daniel revela lo que conoce acerca del desastre inminente, que va a ser causado por una liberación masiva de energía proveniente de la estación Cisne. Explica que como resultado de ésta, la instalación que conocen como "La Escotilla " será construida como medida preventiva para contener esta energía y prevenir incidentes futuros. Durante los 20 próximos años, explica, será necesario que Dharma mantenga esta energía contenida apretando un botón – hecho que provocará que un día Desmond no lo haga y causará que se estrelle el vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Daniel dice que sus estudios como físico relativista han revelado la relación entre las "constantes" en esta ecuación y las "variables". Dice que las variables son la gente; específicamente, sus elecciones y su libre albedrío pueden permitirles que cambien su destino. Daniles les explica su intención para enmendar las cosas detonando la bomba de hidrógeno en un intento de anular la despedida de energía catastrófica, así previniendo los eventos que llevaron a que el vuelo 815 de Oceanic se estrelle en la Isla. queda horrorizada al descubrir que ha matado a su hijo.]] Jack, Daniel, y Kate llegan al Campamento de los Hostiles. Kate y Jack se quedan entre los arbustos y Daniel se dirige hacie las tiendas de campaña. Cuando llega y para hacerse notar, Daniel dispara dos tiros en el suelo como advertencia y exige hablar con Ellie. Richard Alpert parece reconocer a Daniel, pero insiste en que Eloise no está. Daniel pregunta a Richard a punta de pistola donde está enterrada la bomba de hidrógeno, y mientras Richard intenta disuadirlo, Eloise Hawking le pega un tiro a Daniel por la espalda. Desangrándose, Daniel dice a Eloise entendiéndolo ahora todo: «Tú... sabías que esto iba a pasar, pero aun así me mandaste aquí». La cara de Eloise evidencia que no sabe de lo que está hablando de modo que él revela, con su último aliento, que es su hijo. Los Ángeles, California (2007) es trasladado al centro médico.]] Desmond, tras ser disparado por Ben, es traslado al hospital con urgencia. Penny, desesperada, se queda esperando fuera de la sala con su hijo Charlie. De pronto, se presenta ante ella Eloise Hawking, quien comenta que Charlie tiene el mismo pelo que su padre. Eloise explica que conoce a Desmond y que la culpa de lo que le ha ocurrido es de su hijo. Penny le pregunta si su hijo es Ben y Eloise, horrorizada por la idea, le indica que es Daniel Faraday. Eloise se disculpa por las acciones de su hijo. Penny le pregunta si Desmond se pondrá bien, pero Eloise le explica que no lo sabe. Eloise le dice que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sabe lo que va a suceder. Poco tiempo después, la enfermera de urgencias se acerca a Penny para anunciarle que Desmond se está recuperando y que la operación fue todo un éxito. Penny deja a Charlie con una enfermera y acude veloz a la sala donde se recupera Desmond, donde él le recuerda la promesa que le hizo que jamás la abandonaría. y Eloise mantienen una conversación reveladora.]] Eloise se marcha. Cuando sale del hospital, sale a su encuentro Charles Widmore, quien le pregunta por el estado de Desmond. Ella le responde que está bien, y que su hija está dentro del hospital, sugiriéndole que entre y hable con ella. Widmore le recuerda que ha tenido que sacrificar su relación con Penny. Agriamente, Eloise le replica que no sabe nada sobre los sacrificios: ella tuvo que enviar a su propio hijo a la Isla. Widmore le replica que es su hijo también. Eloise le da un bofetón en la cara y se marcha. Curiosidades Generales * Este episodio fue acreditado por la ABC como el capítulo 100 de Lost. En los Estados Unidos, los 100 episodios son generalmente considerados un logro significativo para una serie; por una parte se considera un éxito llegar a otra cifra y además es el punto en el cual se hace viable para la distribución dentro del propio país, emitiéndose en pequeños y medianos canales fuera de la ABC, lo cual le sale muy rentable a ésta ya que puede vender sus derechos. Es el momento en que una serie está sindicada. Hay excepciones para esta norma de los 100 capítulos y Lost fue una de ellas; fue sindicada antes. Su primera distribución tuvo lugar en Septiembre del 2008 en los canales de televisión por cable americanos Sci Fi y G4. ** A pesar de que en su primera emisión los finales de temporadas de Lost son dobles, estos capítulos posteriormente se dividen en dos, tanto en su distribución en dvd como en sus futuras emisiones. La industria de la televisión considera que son dos episodios por tanto. ** La fecha de emisión del episodio, 29 de abril de 2009, coincidía con los cien días de Barack Obama como presidente de los Estados Unidos. La ABC emitió una conferencia de Obama por este evento que precedió al episodio. * Daniel lleva puesto un mono de trabajo Dharma con el nombre de "Joe" y empleado como "Constructor". * La hora que marca el reloj de Daniel cuando Eloise les dice que debe ir a la isla es 3:32:12. * Es la primera vez en la serie que se encuentran Hurley y Daniel. * Daniel es el séptimo personaje que muere en un episodio centrado en él, siendo los otros Shannon, Ana Lucía, Mr. Eko, Nikki, Paulo, y Locke. Notas de producción *Ben, Locke, Sayid, y Sun no aparecen. * Desmond aparecen en escenas que ocurren en el presente, hecho que no ocurría desde . ** Este es el último capítulo de la temporada en el que aparece Desmond. * En la emisión americana del episodio, la cabecera de la serie con las letras de Lost fue colocada entre estrellas, con una estrella brillante que se elevaba por la O de la palabra Lost. Todo formaba parte de una campaña de promoción para la nueva película de J.J. Abrams Star Trek. * Se confirma que Charles Widmore había puesto los restos falsos del vuelo 815, que fue anunciado una semana antes en el resumen que emitieron la semana pasada "Lost: The Story of the Oceanic 6". * Para celebrar el rodaje del capítulo Jorge García una tarta especial a La Ciudad de los Pasteles Encantados, panadería destacada del programa de televisión "Ace of Cakes". Esta tarta incluía desde una palmera, hasta el ordenador de la estación El Cisne, así como miniaturas del reparto principal de esta temporada. * Aparece una versión ampliada de la escena en el río donde Daniel explica su teoría a Jack y Kate en los extras del DVD de la quinta temporada. En ella, explica su teoría con una metáfora sobre piedras y rocas. Gazapos y errores de continuidad * En la continuación de la escena de en la que Daniel reacciona ante la noticia del falso accidente del Vuelo 815, el pelo de Daniel es largo hasta los hombros, mientras que en las escenas de la temporada 4, tiene el pelo más corto y engominado. También su barba es algo diferente. * En la primera escena de , el Dr. Pierre Chang se despierta a las 8:15 a. m., se da una ducha, alimenta con un biberón al bebé, graba una toma para el vídeo de orientación de la Flecha y es entonces cuando se le llama para acudir a la estación de la Orquídea porque un trabajador ha caido enfermo. Sin embargo, en este episodio, queda claro que es alrededor de las 6:00 am, cuando Daniel le hace preguntas a Jack sobre la razón de su vuelta a la Isla e inmediatamente después acude a la Orquídea, donde ve al Dr. Chang y al mismo trabajador que cae derrumbado al sueño. Una posible explicación es que durante el trayecto se hayan detenido mucho o finalmente hubieran hecho el viaje algo más tarde. * El casillero donde Daniel recoge su casco desaparece misteriosamente cuando se tropieza con Pierre. Esto es probablemente porque los guionistas no habían integrado ese trozo de escenario cuando escribieron . Referencias culturales * H. G. Wells: Sawyer se refiere a Daniel como «HG Wells», famoso escritor de ciencia ficción conocido por su obra El hombre invisible, La Máquina del Tiempo, y The Shape of Things to Come. *''Wired: Widmore mueve un ejemplar de la revista ''Wired para sentarse en el sofá de Faraday. Wired es una revista estadounidense que informa sobre cómo la tecnología afecta a la cultura, la economía y la política. Los artículos que aparecen en la portada de la revista tratan sobre los rayos X, la invisibilidad, y una guía del usuario para viajar en el tiempo. El cocreador de Lost J. J. Abrams colaboró en mayo de 2009 en esta revista. *''Días felices: Hurley menciona a ''Fonzie, un personaje de esta serie de televisión que se transmitió originalmente desde 1974 hasta 1984. La serie presenta una visión idealizada de la vida en la década de 1950 en los Estados Unidos. * Chernobyl: Daniel menciona Chernobyl. Ocurrido en 1986, el desastre de Chernobyl ha sido el accidente nuclear más grave de la historia. Ocurrió en Ucrania, por aquel entonces parte de la Unión Soviética. Durante una prueba en la que se simulaba un corte de suministro eléctrico, un aumento súbito de potencia en el reactor 4 de la Central Nuclear de Chernóbil, produjo el sobrecalentamiento del núcleo del reactor nuclear, lo que terminó provocando la explosión del hidrógeno acumulado en su interior. * Slaughterhouse-Five: Las lágrimas de Daniel cuando ve la televisión es una reminiscencia a la pérdida de memoria y las lágrimas espontáneas de Billy Pilgrim en el libro Slaughterhouse-Five. Daniel utiliza a Miles en su intento de convencer al Dr. Chang sobre que viene del futuro: esto es similar a cuando Billy Pilgrim utiliza a Montana Wildhack para convencer a su hija que había estado en el futuro. * Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-Sharp Minor: , de Frédéric Chopin, es la pieza que Daniel toca al piano tanto cuando es un niño como posteriormente en el año 2004. Las dos veces está tocando la melodía principal de la pieza que sirvió de base para la canción I'm Always Chasing Rainbows. *'DVD''': Miles le dice a Daniel: «¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Dan? Una vez que te marchaste a Ann Arbor, pensé que te habías hecho rico inventando el DVD o algo así». Referencias a episodios * Faraday explica que la "la sala del Incidente" se había tapado con hormigón como ocurrió en Chernobyl. * Faraday llora al ver los restos del avión de Oceanic. * Faraday menciona que tiene un trastorno de la memoria. * Cuando Daniel le dice a Pierre que él es del futuro, Pierre creyó que era una broma. Daniel reaccionó de la misma manera cuando Desmond le dijo que había viajado de 1996. * Eloise le da a Faraday un diario como un regalo de graduación. * Widmore admite haber falsificado los resto del 815 de Oceanic. * Daniel acude a la Orquídea para investigar el problema causado por la perforación cerca de la cámara de la rueda y choca con Pierre Chang. * Ellie, la joven que pertenecía a los Otros, resulta ser Eloise Hawking. * Richard recuerda vagamente su encuentro con Faraday que tuvo lugar hace 23 años. * Faraday menciona que realizó los experimentos de los viajes temporales en sí mismo antes que en Teresa. * Una pequeña Charlotte le dice a Faraday que no le dejan comer chocolate antes de cenar, estas serán también más tarde sus últimas palabras. * Faraday ha visto la fotografía de los nuevos reclutas, donde aparecen Hurley, Jack y Kate. * Desmond es trasladado al hospital a causa de una herida de bala disparada por Ben. Enlaces externos * Descripción oficial traducida al español (13 de abril de 2009) 5